Teach Me How To Dance
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori needs to learn how to do the Argentine Tango for class and asks for Jade's help, but Jade has a dance of a different kind to teach her and Tori's eager to learn. Jori. One-shot. Smut. Request. Rated M.


Class had started a few minutes ago, Sikowitz had assembled us all in the Black Box Theater, but he'd been backstage talking to someone. When he finally came back I was drawn out of my conversation with Andre and Cat who were wondering where Jade was. Beck had claimed he didn't know, but I'd heard them fighting earlier so she was probably off destroying school property somewhere.

"Good afternoon, students!" Sikowitz called, clasping his hands together in front of him and smiling at us happily, I automatically returned his smile, "Today we'll be starting something new. Acting out emotion is easy, anybody can do that, but conveying emotion without words is what we'll be practicing. Eyes front."

The lights in the black box theater dimmed and someone moved out on the stage. When the lights turned on I could make out the shape of a guy. He jumped and spun in front of a spot light, doing several to make it onto the stage as a girl spun in from the left. It was too dark for me to tell who it was until she danced up to him.

Jade.

She was in a short black outfit that formed to her body with extra material to make her spins that much better; it had long sleeves and no back. They locked eyes, dancing together gracefully, in sync even when not near each other on the stage. He lifted her up, one of her legs extended and spun her around. They got close like they were going to kiss and she spun away.

I barely realized I'd sat forward, eyes glue on Jade as she moved with practiced grace across the floor. When they started kicking their legs and locking them together I leaned even more forward, enraptured by how well they moved, my stomach got this weird sensation and I had the urge to press my thighs tighter together as my center throbbed.

He picked her up and behind his head, her body stiff as a board and spun slowly moving her down his body, tipping her upside down over his leg at the end in one smooth motion. The lights came back on and I moved back with a start as Sikowitz walked up on stage where Jade and that guy were laughing, chests heaving as they sipped water bottles.

"Each of you will be partnered up and given a tango to do." Sikowitz announced, "Jade and Mikhail will be around to help you guys learn the steps, it is part of their grade so they have to help." He shoots Jade a pointed look. She smiles at him; it was drenched in mock sweetness. He rolled his eyes and turned back to us, but I was busy watching the way the light caught the glitter on Jade's outfit as her chest heaved up and down. _She has such great tits._

My cheeks felt hot as I sat back, covering my face with my hands. Did I really just think that? I crossed my legs tight, burying my face in my hands, trying to cool down my blush with deep breaths.

"Tori?" Sikowitz said, shaking a hat in front of me. I pulled my hands away from my face and grabbed a paper, Sikowitz watched me expectantly. I opened it up and looked down at the words 'Beck Oliver' and 'Argentine Tango Robert and Anya'. I'd seen So You Think You Can Dance countless times; no way would I be able to do that well, let alone one from the show.

"Beck." I mumbled, I felt him lean closer behind me to read the slip of paper. I wasn't looking forward to this dance, at all. We were broken into groups and taught a few things like the leg kick and locks and how to safely lift, and then we were asked to watch our routine a few times.

"You will be performing these tomorrow night at the Full Moon Jam." He tells the class, and then let us continue our practicing. I could only hope Beck was strong enough to lift me the way the dance required, because I already knew how many times he'd probably drop me, I didn't want to do that the day we preformed it, too. We found a secluded spot and started to practice, the dance was faster paced than Jade's had been, there was a lot of quick foot work and more than three lifts.

We practiced until I thought I was going to fall over, Beck had his part down really well and he'd only dropped me twice-both caught on camera by Jade and promptly posted to the slap-but I was going to drag him down. I was horrible with the dance, mostly the footwork and acting like I was actually interested in Beck.

At lunch I held my hand in my chin and stared blankly across the asphalt café, wondering if I should call Mikhail to get help with the dance. Or maybe Jade, since she was pretty good. Nobody else was at lunch yet, Jade was at the Grub Truck, Andre and Cat were still practicing and Beck and Robbie had some project to work on.

When Jade finally slammed her food down beside me I thought I'd worked up the courage to ask for her help, but as soon as her name left my lips she glared at me. I snapped my mouth shut and looked down at the table, a few bites into her burger she sighed, "what did you want, Vega?"

"I was just wondering if maybe…I really suck at the tango and you're really good and I was hoping you could help me." I stuttered, looking down at the table as my hair curtained across my face.

"Yeah sure. Swing by my place after school, I've got a dance room we can use as practice space. You had Robert and Anya, right?" I lift my head up, shocked, and stare at her, managing a short nod.

"I'm required to help you by Sikowitz law." She shrugged nonchalantly, biting into her burger. I bite my lip and close my eyes with relief, only to have the image of Jade in that dance outfit flash before my eyes. I quickly sat up and opened my eyes, looking anywhere but at Jade, who was now dressed normally, "and wear something you can move in, a pair of shorts, a sports bra and a baggy shirt would probably be most comfortable. And a pair of heels."

"Heels?" I asked.

"So you can practice in them." She tells me in a tone that implies she finds me stupid.

"Okay."

I'd been to Jade's mother's house before countless times on the weekend, which was when she was there, but I'd never been to her fathers place before. The place was gorgeous, more like a mansion than a house. Her father must've been loaded, because the place had a huge gate surrounding it, complete with a buzzer. It took Jade about five minutes to buzz me in and another five to get her to open the big oak doors.

The entry way was old-fashioned, marble floors, a huge main staircase and rooms off to the left and the right. There was a table in the center of the entry way with some way expensive looking art piece, it was hideous. Jade closed the door and started making her way up the stairs. She was in a pair of form fitted dance shorts that hugged the curve of her ass.

_Stop thinking about that, Tori. _I chastised myself, taking in the rest of Jade's attire. A black sports bra that hugged her back and showed off her lean back muscles, _you're practically drooling over her, dope quit!_

I wanted to slap myself and forced my eyes to watch the back of Jade's head as she led me down the hall and down a set of back stairs into a room with hard wood floors, mirrors and random objects. Jade walked straight across the room and dropped to the floor, motioning for me to the same. She started stretching out her muscles the way only a practiced dancer would know how to do. I was not a practiced dancer, so I tried my best to mimic what she was doing.

"You have to point a little bit more, Vega." Jade stated suddenly, scooting across the floor and grabbing the top of my foot, she tugged the top of it toward her, pulling the muscle on the top of my leg until it burned. She repeated the process, this time reaching up and pushing gently on the top of my leg before bending my foot forward. After that she helped me up and started the music.

She got into the place she needed to be and pulled me until I was leaning against her, propped up on my toes with one arm hanging around her neck. She had one arm around me and the other holding my other arm with her knees bent, easily supporting my weight, "we're going to go slow, Vega, so don't rush."

She unbent her knee forcing me to rise with my back stiff, she took a step back and I brought one leg forward, lifting it and swinging it in an arch as she straightened and bent her knees. She took the hand she was holding and lifted it, assisting my spin, which I fumbled twice. We started from the top each time, and finally I got the spin right, which led into me kicking my leg up.

She caught my calf and dragged me close, one of my arms around her neck, her other arm around my back, her hand just below my breast, "just lift your leg, I wont drop you." She whispers, I obey and bend my leg, as she spins me, slowly folding both of my legs up and out of her arms, hitting the floor gently, stopping with one hand raised up in the traditional dance position.

Next was quick leg movements including the locking kicks, and then we paused, arms extended and looked at each other, Jade's lips inches from mine, I slowly dragged my left leg up hers to her ass and swung my leg back down as she led me across the dance floor. There was another lift where I had to jump, kick my legs, and she had to squat allow me to throw my legs back, and land. Her hand inched up my side, rolling up the bottom of my sports bra a few inches.

The pulsing feeling between my legs started up again, I tried to ignore the strange feeling and focus on the steps. The rest of the dance went smoothly, but we kept starting over from the beginning, she was a strict instructor, with a serious face. She never slammed me for my faults, only corrected them.

I couldn't say why but something weird was going on with Jade, because during a few of the leg touches her hand would slip further up my leg and when she was correcting me her touch started to linger. We were practicing a lift where she grabs me under my arms and lifts me straight up and slowly slides me down her body, she held me just a little bit closer and when my chest grazed her chin I could have sworn she did it on purpose.

Jade had me do moves with an invisible partner after that, coming up and correcting my stance more than once. "Vega, you're not doing it right." She snapped for about the sixth time, stalking up behind me. She put her hands on my hips and twisted my body, dragging her hand down my leg to reposition it. And then she paused and slowly dragged her fingers up the inside of my leg, up my inner thigh and dangerously close to my center.

My whole body lit up and that urge to cross my legs hit me again, and then it really hit me as I felt heat build down there. This was turning me on. Jade wrapped an arm around my waist, pressing on my stomach and shoving my back against her chest, her breasts and stomach pressed against me. I could have sworn I heard a moan from her when she did this.

"You stand like this." She whispered in my ear, letting me go and walking around me in a circle, "continue." She stops me mid spin and grabs the top of my thigh and forces my leg up higher, her hand not releasing me, "up high at all times." She growled in my ear, her lips brushing against my cheek.

My stomach twisted as she backed away and I lifted my leg again, half-assed and attempted the spin. Again she came over and corrected it, painfully gripping my thigh, "up here, Vega." When she pulled her hand away the back of her knuckles ghosted over my crotch hard enough to make me gasp in surprise at the pleasure. Jade turned to look at me with a mischievous look on her face, my cheeks got really warm, what was going on with me?

Jade's gaze froze me as a dangerous smile appeared on her lips. She walked over to me with an extra sway in her hips. Watching her made me suddenly realize how dry my throat felt. I tried to swallow but it didn't work, "my, my Vega, I hardly touched you…" she grins, stopping in front of me.

She studied me for a moment before she reached out and ran a finger down my stomach from the bottom of my bra down to the hem of my shorts, she curled her finger under them and pulled them up slightly, just enough that they brushed across my crotch, the friction made my body shudder, it felt so good.

"You're really turned on right now." I expect her to laugh or mock me, but she doesn't, instead she takes another step closer and cups my cheek in her hand. I close my eyes at the contact, unsure why, and almost jump when a pair of soft lips press against mine. The kiss isn't nervous, but testing, she cuts it short and pulls back enough to stare into my eyes, searching for something.

My whole body is reacting to her in ways I've never felt, all I want to do is touch her, I want her to touch me. I want to feel every part of her body and I want to have her touch every inch of me, "Jade…what is going on with me?"

"You're horny, Vega." She explains, her voice dropping down in a husky tone, her eyelids hooded, "do you want me to touch you, Vega?" her voice is a purr, and something about it makes me shudder.

"I-I don't…I don't know…" I pause, watching her eyes devour my body.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" my cheeks get even hotter and I look away from her. What does she mean? Have sex with her?

"I don't know how to." I blurt, slapping my hand over my mouth. No idiot, you're supposed to say no. She smiles coyly and steps up to me, taking my hand gently in hers, "What are you doing?" my voice trembles.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance." She purrs, gently running her hand down my arm. She grabs my hand and leads me back up the stairs and down two doors, she pushes this large door open and tugs me inside, shutting the door securely behind her, "if you don't want this at anytime, tell me to stop." She tells me. I nod and stand by the door awkwardly.

Jade makes the first move, stepping up to me and kissing me slowly with passion I'd never imagine her having for me. Kissing I know how to do, our tongue twist together as she backpedals toward her bed, breaking the kiss and nibbling on my bottom lip gently. She shoves me down on the bed. Her bed is soft and smells like her perfume. Its exhilarating

She crawls on top of me, one knee on either side of my hip and leans over me, kissing me again slowly, lighting a fire of nerves and excitement in my stomach. Her lips are soft, and not surprisingly, she tastes like coffee. Her hand runs down my stomach, gently, making me shiver.

"Jade…" I whisper when she pulls away. I'm nervous, I've never had normal sex, let alone sex with another girl. I barely grasped the idea of sex with a guy, how the hell did two girls do it?, "I've never done this before."

"We've been through this already." She snaps impatiently.

"No I mean ever." She looks for confused for a minute and then her mouth drops into a perfect 'o' shape. My cheeks are on fire now and I can't look at her. She shifts her weight again and when I look back at her she's leaning toward me, her mouth on my neck, sucking softly before she gently bit the tender flesh.

"Do you want to do this Tori?" her words vibrate against my skin.

"Yes." my voice is breathy and I didn't intend it to be that way.

"Then don't worry, I'll start off slow, the only thing you need to do is enjoy it." Her eyes are dark and her voice thick with lust as she kisses my neck with those soft lips. Her fingers creep up my stomach to the bottom of my sports bra, she gently tugs on it and lifts it off over my head, tossing it aside as she ducks and kisses my nipple. I can feel it harden between her soft lips while she takes the other in her hand, massaging it gently between her fingers. The feelings shoot straight to the center of my stomach and I cross my legs tightly on impulse as heat pools between my thighs.

Jade chuckles darkly, kissing my other breast and down my rib cage. Jade plants soft kisses on my hips and bites one softly. Her fingers hook into the waist band of my shorts and she yanks them down, taking my panties with them. She shoves them off my feet, knocking my shoes off in the process. I'm self conscious and hyper aware I'm stark nude in front of Jade, I hadn't shaved down there ever, and it suddenly hit me that most girls did, and maybe she would make fun of me

I crossed my legs and cover myself with my hands, blushing like crazy. She gave me a slightly annoyed look, "what are you worried about?" I can't bring myself to say it; I don't want to say it, but the look she gives me that says 'whatever I give up' and starts to get off of the bed, it causes me to yell it out.

"I haven't shaved." She gives me a blank expression for a minute before her eyes travel down to my legs and back up, a small smile pulling on her lips, "what?" I squeak.

"I don't give a fuck." She massages my calf and licks her bottom lip, "now do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Then uncross your legs and move those damn hands." I uncross them and drop my hands uselessly at my sides and she takes one ankle in each hand and spreads my legs, kissing up my left leg slowly, dragging her lips across my skin and making my head spin with anticipation. When her breath finally fans across my center I stop breathing, "I hope you're a screamer…" she murmurs.

Her lips ghost across my center, all the muscles in my body tense, she pressed her lips against me in a kiss, her tongue slowly runs up my slit, making my whole body shudder and rock toward her mouth as she circles her tongue around my clit, close enough to make me buck toward her, without touching it. It occurs to me that she's probably done this before, but with whom?

She runs her tongue up and down one more time, once again avoiding the most sensitive part of me. I feel her shift, but my eyelids are screwed shut so I have no clue what she's doing until she pushes my legs apart a bit more and her tongue slips inside of me quick in and out. The sensation is caused was indescribable, my stomach twisted and turned with pleasure and I could feel myself getting wetter, if that was even possible. Jade's tongue moved fast to lap at my folds, her hands on my thighs squeezing gently, she moaned against me, the sound vibrating my center.

One hand released my thigh and her slim fingers slipped into me slowly, I jumped at the sudden feeling and she pulled them back out slowly. An uncontrollable whimper escaped me and she pushed her fingers slowly into me, curling them as she pumped her fingers in and out, gradually increasing her pace. Colors exploded behind my eyelids when her fingers found the perfect spot, causing my back to arch completely off the bed, my toes curled and I moaned loudly, a sound that made her chuckle and her warm breath fanned across me.

I was dizzy with pleasure and felt like I was about to be pushed over the edge when she slowed her pace down, a pitiful whimper escaped me. She moved her fingers again as I rolled my hips with her rhythm, "that feels so good." I managed to groan as she slipped a third finger in slowly, as if testing me, I fisted my hands in the sheets.

Satisfied she pumped a bit faster, using her hand on my hip to help me keep pace with her fingers. I felt her breath on me again and just as I thought this couldn't feel any better she wrapped her lips around my clit and flicked her tongue across it.

"F-fuck! J-Jade!" I yelled as the sensations in my body exploded and I arched off the bed, toes curling and every muscle in my body tensing. Jade continued to suck on my clit as her fingers slowly pumped in and out as waves of pleasure rolled through every bit of my body.

When I finally came back to Earth Jade was laying her head on my stomach, her feet in the air and her legs crossed at her ankles. She was kissing my hip gently, watching me with a smirk on her face. She puts her hands on either side of my body and moves to hover over me, smiling down at me, "now, do you wanna see how much you learned? Or should I save that for another day and take care of it myself?"

"Another day? You mean…"

"Only if you want to…" she massages my breast in one hand, "but I wouldn't mind going another round or two with you." She kisses my breast again, taking my nipple gently between her lips and flicking her tongue against it like she had done with my clit, "or maybe you need another lesson."

The tone of her voice as she bit my nipple gently made my center throb, my eyelids feel closed and I gasped softly, "I'll take that as a yes." She grins, "lets see if I can make you scream my name…" she takes my other breast in her hand and rolls my nipple between her fingers, kissing right beneath my throat. Her knee is between my legs just close enough I can feel it, and her other hand is on my side. She pulls back and just looks at me, a smile on her face.

Her lips are soft and warm, and they taste tart but a little sweet. I blush when I realize I taste myself on her lips and put my arms around her neck, pulling her closer. It knocks her off balance and her knee brushes my center as she regains her balance, never breaking the kiss. I gasp into her mouth when she rolls her knee gently against.

"Jade…" I murmur, she pulls her mouth away from my neck and blinks down at me, "I want to touch you."

"Nobody is stopping you." She retorts, returning her mouth to my neck, biting and sucking a lot harder now. No doubt I would have a hickey. I try to ignore how good it feels and grope around for the bottom of Jade's sports bra, fumbling with it until I manage to get it up just enough that it rolls up over her breasts. She stops kissing my neck when I sit forward, taking one of her firm breasts in my hand. They're perfectly round and pale with little pink nipples that are firm when I flick my thumb over them. Her breath hitches in her throat.

Nervously I do it again, I get the same reaction and goosebumps rise down her arms. Slowly I lean my face toward her, wrapping my lips around her nipple and flicking my tongue across it. Her body shudders, I gently bite it, she gasps, fisting her hand in my hair and dragging my head back so she can look at me. She kisses me again, roughly this time, biting my bottom lip hard as she pulled away, only to slam her lips against mine and shove her tongue into my mouth, dropping her arms onto the bed beside my head. With both hands free I take her breasts in each hand, massaging them in the way she had done to me, rolling her hard pink nipples between my fingers.

Jade moans into mouth, breaking away from the kiss and sitting up, her position change driving her knee into my center. I groan and arch toward her, dying for some sort of friction as I watch her pull the tank top off, her whole body curving as she tossed it away, the muscles in her stomach tensing as her chest heaved as she looked down at me.

I sat up on my knees and grabbed her face between my hands, kissing her lips and then down her jaw line and to her neck, biting and sucking on one spot on her neck until I was sure there would be a hickey on her neck, too. I took her breasts in my hands again, kissing them in turn before I grabbed her hips and dragging her legs out from under her and dropping her down on the bed. I drag my nails down her sides, kissing just above her shorts before I hook my fingers under them and drag them down her legs.

She helpfully kicks them off and spreads her legs, eyes closed, waiting. My nerves are back all of the sudden, looking at Jade's wet center, waiting for me. I took a deep breath and leaned forward, nervously kissing the inside of her thighs, my hands were shaking. What if I was horrible? I froze.

"Vega?" Jade asks, propping herself up on her arms, "you okay?"

"I don't know if I can do this…"

She looks disappointed but starts to sit herself up leaning on her forearms, "It's fine. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to." I whisper, "I just don't want to be bad." A wicked grin appears on her face.

She rolls onto her knees and pushes me back on the bed, "well then." She kisses me quickly, "do what you think you'd like, or don't do anything at all." I kiss her back, tangling my fingers in her hair, pulling her closer to me. She rolls onto her back, pulling me on top of her.

I kiss down her throat again, between her breasts and down her stomach, kneeling between her legs. I'm not brave enough to try using my tongue. I slowly run a finger up the inside of her thigh, she shudders. I swallow nervously the closer my fingers get to her center. Her breath hitches in her throat when I slowly slip my finger between her folds, its wet and hot and strange, but watching Jade's face twist in pleasure as I slip my finger into her drives me wild.

I add a second finger, shocked when her walls tighten around me as her back arches off the bed, pushing closer to me. I pump a little faster, reveling in the way she starts to moan and her chest heaves up and down. I pull my fingers out and slowly lift them to my lips, darting my tongue out. The taste is less bitter than mine, almost sweet. Interesting, different. I slip my fingers back in and duck my head between her legs, nervously flicking my tongue against her clit. Her walls tighten around my fingers and thighs tighten around my head, a moan passes through her lips.

I do it again a few times, getting a similar reaction. Her moans get louder, I pump my fingers faster, curling them in an attempt to cause the same feelings she gave me, "Fucking hell, Vega, curl them a little less." I do as she commands, "oh-yes, _like that_." I keep up a good pace, delving deeper with my tongue, running back up to her clit. I use my lips and roll them around her clit, "Tori…" I flick my tongue over her clit quickly and, "_Tori!" _she screams, her whole body tenses, her thighs tightening around my head in my arm. It's awkward and painful, but listening to her cry my name as her body spasms is worth it.

I remove my fingers and lick up her juices as she sinks back onto her bed, sighing contently. Her fingers run through my hair and I stop what I'm doing and sit up, she grasps my arms and drags me forward. On top of her, she kisses me tenderly, rubbing my lower back, "You did great." She tells me, "You're a quick learner."

We lay in her bed for about twenty minutes before Jade sits up, stretching her arms above her head. She wanders out of the room and comes back five minutes later in a new pair of dance shorts and a sports bra. She picks my thanks up from the floor and throws them at me, "we've got more practicing to do."

She drags me off of the bed and I slowly get re-dressed, following her downstairs. We spend another hour practicing before my mother calls me home. Jade walks me to her door, leaning in the door jam. "Thanks for the lessons." I tell her, blushing at my obvious hint.

"Happy to help you get more experience anytime you want. You can never be too prepared. Take a hot bath tonight, Vega, and massage those muscles." She walks back inside, shutting the door in my face. I don't even care as I skipped out to my car, a happy smile on my face.

When I get home I take the bath Jade suggested and crawl into my bed, feeling content and happy. The next morning my good mood persisted, I got dressed listening to music, swinging my hips as I dragged on a pair of maroon pants and a white tank top and a black off the shoulder sweater. I put on some tan ankle boots and grabbed my new purse before skipping downstairs.

"Hey honey." My mom greeted, smiling at me around a bite of her toast.

"Morning mom!" I called back cheerily, "I'm going to stop for breakfast, see you later!" I grab the car keys and breeze out the door, driving to Jet Brew with a grin on my face, humming along to It's Time. I ordered a bagel and two coffees; passing over the money and taking them back out to my car.

At school I found Jade at her locker, digging around angrily. She slammed her locker closed, apparently not finding what she was looking for, "morning Jade." I called, she turned and fixed her death glare on me, "what did you lose?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My wallet. I couldn't buy my coffee this morning." She growled. I held out my second cup of coffee and she took it without thanks, marching off to whatever class she had. I hadn't seen or heard from Beck all day, and when I arrived back at school where everyone was practicing he was nowhere to be seen.

"Sikowitz!" I called, he interrupted his conversation with Mikhail who was sporting a sprained wrist, and turned to me, "Beck isn't here and he hasn't been all day. What do I do?"

"You go get ready, I'll find someone to dance with you, don't worry about it." He waved me away with his hands, so I glumly walked back to the changing area. My dress was a short and purple mock of the dress Anya wore, thanks to Cat, and I was in a pair of heels that were slightly taller than the ones I was wearing. Once I got changed I pinned my hair back and did my makeup in an attempt to distract myself.

When it was finally my turn I walked out on the dark stage, twisting my hands together nervously. I was alone at the center of the stage for two minutes before I heard heels click across the stage behind me, and Jade was soon in front of me, smirking.

"Jade…"

"Correct." She teased, pulling me into the starting position without hesitation. I had enough time to notice she was in the outfit from yesterday that closely matched mine before the lights slammed on behind us and the curtain rose, the music started and we began. I didn't take my eyes off Jade as she lifted me and spin me, with her holding me I was able to effortlessly do the dance, hardly hearing the music over the roar of the audience. But all I cared about were those green eyes, and the throbbing they were causing between my legs.

We got to the part in the dance I was most worried about, she had to lift me, swing me side to side and then drop me between her legs and pull my back up. It was impossible to look at her and my heart dropped as my legs dipped between hers and she picked me back up, moving smoothly onto the next part of the dance. The crowd went off, as we danced, we got to the next lift where I had to put my leg on her shoulder, and then slide down her body, and then swing my leg back and forth before bringing it up to my chest as she ran her hand up my leg.

She should have stopped at my thigh, but she ran her fingers up past that to my center, hard enough to make me gasp, before pushing me away and taking my hands to swing me around in an arc. The last part came up, she had to lift me, dip me back with my body completely off the ground and we had to land on one knee each.

I landed a little hard, but I didn't care at that point, we were ushered off stage to compliments of good job, and you did greats, but I dragged her off behind me as Cat and Andre took the stage. We shoved out the back door and I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard, "against a wall, I like this new side of you, Vega." She growled in my ear, lifting me effortlessly off the ground.

I wrapped my legs around her waist as she spun us to slam me against the wall, cupping my ass with one hand while the other unzipped the neck of my dress. She slid the sleeves down my arms and shoved the excess material down, pushing my bra up and out of the way as her lips found my breast. My eyes shut and I dropped my head against the wall with a soft moan passing through my parted lips.

One touch and I was done for.


End file.
